Being Lead By The Blind
by DreAMsAN
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has lived on his own his whole life. Now, at the age of 19, he has to move into a dorm. His dorm partner is his hated rival, Uchiha Sasuke. What will happen? Warning: SasukexNaruto Slash. Same story as Breaking The Wings Of An Angel
1. Starting Over

I am so sorry. I know this is confusing, but my story was deleted. This is Breaking the wings of an angel. The exact story. I'm sorry, was all messed up! Anyway, I'm starting over so if you have read all my chapters so far and reviewed, please, review again. 

**Hello, please enjoy this fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**;; I really love reviews so if you can please do;;**

Sasuke jolted up as he heard someone knocking on his door. Who could it be at 6:30 in the morning?  
"Come in!" Sasuke shouted from his bed. The door creaked open, and Sasuke saw Iruka, one of his teachers, standing in the doorway. He was fidgeting and had a hesitant expression on his face.

"Hello, Sasuke," Iruka said, stepping further into Sasuke's dorm and then shutting the door behind him. "Can I sit down?" Iruka asked. Sasuke nodded.

Iruka went and took a seat on Sasuke's computer chair.  
"Sasuke, I have an important favor to ask you." Iruka began. "There is a young boy who is having some… problems. He needs to move into a dorm and I thought because you're so silent... and because you don't like anyone, that you would be best for him. He is normally very loud, but after all he has been through, he won't bug you at all. He'll be as unfriendly as you are. He is very neat; you've probably seen him before. Though he is very unpopular, he is very, well... detectable. So, will you accept and let him share your dorm?" Iruka was now spinning in the chair, never stopping to see Sasuke's expression, which was one of confusion.

"I suppose so, but if he is loud, then you will have to remove him... Immediately." Sasuke said, reluctantly. Iruka stopped spinning, and almost jumped of the chair.

"Thank you so much Sasuke!" Iruka said as he started walking out the door.

"Wait, Iruka, what's his name?" Sasuke asked. Iruka turned slowly towards Sasuke, smiling.

"Uzumaki Naruto is his name." Iruka said, and walked out. Sasuke looked at the door in disbelief - everything that Iruka had explained about the boy was the opposite of Uzumaki. Uzumaki was the class clown; Sasuke hated that stupid dobe. But, he had already accepted, he couldn't say no now.

Sasuke looked around. _No use trying to sleep now_, he thought, walking towards the bathroom.

**With Naruto;;**

Naruto looked towards the big building. His dorm was number 201, on the highest floor.

"Why do I have to have a dorm?" Naruto asked again, though only to himself. He walked towards the building and opened the door, scanning the room as he entered. There were kids scattered all over the hallway. He could see that behind a group of kids was a staircase. He made his way over there.

"Excuse me, I have to get by." No one heard him, or at least no one paid attention. Naruto pushed through the crowd and started walking up the stairs, dragging his bags with him. Not paying attention to where he was going, he suddenly bashed into someone. Stumbling towards the stairs he quickly caught himself.

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled, looking up to see Sasuke. "Oh, hey Sasuke-teme." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke looked surprised.

"Be more careful next time, dobe." Sasuke said, smirking at him. So _this _is the boy Sasuke was going to be living with from now on. "I hope you like _our_ new dorm." Sasuke said. Naruto looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked and led him up the stairs. They stopped on the third floor and walked to dorm 201. Sasuke took out his key and opened the dorm.

Naruto looked around. One side of the dorm was completely empty other than a bed and a dresser. Probably where he would be. Then there was the other side, almost as empty; the bed was made neatly and there was a laundry hamper, a computer desk and a chair. Whoever was sharing a room with Naruto was as much of a neat freak as he was.

"That's my side." Sasuke pointed to the side with the neatly made bed. "That's yours." Sasuke pointed to the empty half. "I have rules, and I would like them to be heard." Naruto nodded. "Keep your side of the room clean, don't stay up later than me, clean up after yourself in the bathroom, no food in the dorm, lock the door when you leave, don't bring girls in the dorm, and don't talk to me." Sasuke said. Naruto looked stunned.

"Wow, I guess you don't want to get to know me then?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"No, I don't. Not at all. Are we clear with the rules?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and flopped down on his bed. "My alarm goes off at 7:00 AM, I suggest you get up when it rings if you don't want to be late for school, 'cause first block is 8:30 AM." Sasuke told him. Naruto didn't answer.

Naruto sat up. He shouldn't sleep at such an early time, and it was only 4:00 PM. He opened his suitcase and pulled out his blanket and pillow. He made his bed neatly and set the only picture of his family he had on his dresser. Of course, the picture didn't have him in it. It was a photo of his mother and father before his mother became pregnant. He grabbed all his clothes and folded them neatly, picked them up and put them in his dresser.

"Dinner is at 5:30, and it ends at 7:00, so you don't have to be on time," Sasuke told him, watching Naruto's back as he put his washing supplies in the bathroom.

"Thanks for telling me. Could I use the shower?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked surprised. "What? Everyone needs to have showers, can I take a shower?" Naruto asked again.

That was the last thing Uchiha Sasuke thought he would hear from Uzumaki, but he nodded anyway. Naruto made his way to the bathroom, and Sasuke could hear it lock.

Maybe Naruto was different than everyone thought, but the Uchiha didn't care. The last thing he wanted to do was get to know someone. Sadly, Sasuke had a feeling that whether he liked it or not, he was about to get to know Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke watched Naruto as he stepped out of the bathroom, bringing a fruity smell with him. His blond hair hung over his pale face and he looked almost like a girl. Naruto sat down on his bed andhis azure eyes looked towards Sasuke. Their gaze met for a moment, but Naruto turned away.

"So, what do you do when there's nothing to do?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was still looking at Naruto.

"I _don't_ talk to you." Sasuke managed to say; his face had a disgusted look on it. He was surprised when Naruto flinched and turned his back to Sasuke.

"Sorry, I forgot that I can't talk to you." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke almost felt sympathy for Naruto, but then just gave Naruto's back another disgusted look. He took out his laptop and started typing up his English assignment.

Sasuke looked up from his computer, it had gotten dark now. _I must have been typing longer then I thought_. He checked the time, it was 9:00 PM. He had been typing for four hours. Naruto was fast asleep, so Sasuke crept over to Naruto's dresser and opened it.

Sasuke searched for anything interesting, and was about to give up when he found a note pad. He picked it up and looked at it.

Was it a diary? What kind of guy had a diary? That was girl stuff.

Sasuke opened the note book and read the first passage:

_Today was my first day of middle school. I met a lot of people but none of them liked me. I thought I liked a girl, Haruno Sakura, but I was wrong, she is really mean and she hates me more then anyone else. But I do have a favorite and least favorite person. They're the same person though... My favorite person is Uchiha Sasuke, my least favorite person is Uchiha Sasuke. I like him because: He didn't talk to me, he doesn't like me, but he doesn't like anyone. So I feel that in his eyes I am equal to everyone else. I don't like him because: He calls me dobe, all the girls, and guys, like him, and no one likes me. I guess that isn't his fault, but I am so jealous. He is so much better looking then me! I wish I could get a girlfriend. Or, a friend, well, maybe even a family member! Or a teacher that likes me. Today was really embarrassing, someone pushed me into the Uchiha boy and we had a mistake kiss, it was really unexpected! I guess I put too much effort into being noticed because Sasuke tried to be silent but now he has fan clubs! Well, that's all for now... By the way, this isn't a diary! It's a memory log!_

Sasuke shut the book; he didn't care about Naruto's past. It wasn't a diary so it might not have any good secrets that Sasuke could blackmail Naruto with, so Sasuke went back and laid on his bed. He was the dobe's favorite person? He wasn't surprised he was his least favorite, though. Sasuke stared at Naruto - he wasn't that bad looking. I mean, Sasuke could never see Naruto score a girlfriend, but that was because Naruto was almost a girl himself.

Sasuke closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Next day**

Sasuke's eyes opened up to the sound of his alarm clock. He looked towards Naruto's bed and was surprised to see it neatly made with no one in it. Sasuke sat up and looked around; his vision was blurry so he couldn't see anything, but then his eyes adjusted and he spotted Naruto beside his dresser, getting dressed. Sasuke usually didn't enjoy watching guys getting dressed, but he was so shocked that he couldn't take his eyes away.

Naruto was much skinnier than Sasuke and he barely had any muscle. He had a female body - Sasuke always thought that Naruto was fat, but it was only his big clothes. Naruto pulled on a grey T-shirt that fit him perfectly, not being tight or loose, and dull black skinny pants. His hair wasn't jelled up, which made him look even more like a girl.

"You know, you look like a girl." Naruto jumped as he heard Sasuke's voice.

"You're awake! Well, you better hurry if you want to go out for breakfast with me." Naruto mumbled, and started brushing his hair.

"Who said I wanted to go with you?" Sasuke asked, giving Naruto his disgusted look. Naruto flinched but then smiled.

"No one, I just said that _if_ you wanted to go with me, I wasn't waiting up, so hurry." Naruto said, smiling at Sasuke.

"Okay fine, I'll go with you." Sasuke said, getting up and heading to the shower. As soon as he walked in, he inhaled Naruto's body wash, which was a strong smelling citrus fruit. It was nice, but way too feminine. Sasuke locked the door then pulled off his boxers. He stepped into the shower and turned it on. The cold water sent a shock through Sasuke's body, and he stood there letting the water run until it became warm. He squirted some shampoo onto his hand and scrubbed his head harshly, then he rinsed it out and let the water run freely on his tense body for a while. As soon as he heard a knock on the door he turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around himself, then stepped out of the shower.

Naruto's face had a red tint in it but Sasuke ignored it and went to his dresser, pulling out some baggy jeans and a blue button up shirt. He pulled on some black boxers and then put his clothes on.

"Hurry up Sasuke." Naruto said, pacing the room. Sasuke brushed his hair into its perfect shape, and then gave Naruto a smirk.

"I hope you know, dobe, I wouldn't go with you if it was later, because I can't be seen with such a loser, but because I'm hungry, and the food here is crap, I don't mind." Sasuke said. Naruto mumbled something in return but Sasuke couldn't hear what he said, so he ignored it. They walked out of the dorm and Sasuke locked it behind them.

**At the cafe;;**

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the small cafe. It only had three tables, but they were all empty, so Sasuke and Naruto sat down in a window seat and looked at the menu. "Why did you pick this place to eat at, dobe?" Sasuke asked in a whisper.

"I like this place!" Naruto said. Sasuke groaned in protest but didn't speak again.

"Can I take your order?" A perky blond woman asked.

"Can I please have the pancakes?" Naruto said happily.

"Can I have this?" Sasuke ordered, pointing to the meal with eggs and meat. The perky woman nodded and went to get them their food.

"Dobe, how come you have a diary? I mean, I thought only girls had diaries," Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto's piercing glare.

"Sasuke-teme, I thought you didn't want to get to know me, and it isn't a diary, it's a _memory log_." Naruto reminded Sasuke.

"I can't help being curious. But, why do you have a diary?" Sasuke asked again.

"_Memory log_. It's for things I don't want to forget, or things I really want to forget, just because I always forget both of those things." Naruto told him.

"I never thought I would be your favorite person, dobe. You're defiantly not my favorite person. You're probably my least favorite person actually." Sasuke said. Naruto actually looked hurt at that remark. "Hey, dobe, I was kidding, you're just the same as everyone else, you're in my life but you have no effect." That made Naruto look even more hurt.

"Maybe you should keep to yourself and give everyone their own privacy, Sasuke-teme. You said you didn't want to be my friend, so leave it." Naruto said angrily.

"Fine." Sasuke said, leaning his chin on his hands. There was a long silence and the lady brought them their food. Naruto and Sasuke both ate calmly and slowly. They finished and got the bill.

"I'll pay." Sasuke mumbled.

"No, I invited you, I'll pay." Naruto told him.

"NO, I WILL PAY." Sasuke almost shouted. Naruto wiggled in his seat, and nodded. Sasuke put the bill on the table with the money inside.

"Let's go." Sasuke growled, grabbing Naruto's wrist and dragging him out of the restaurant. As soon as they got out, they were pelted with rain. Sasuke was smart enough to bring a coat, but Naruto only wore a T-shirt and jeans.

"Damn, we have to hurry - come on, let's run." Sasuke suggested. They started running, the rain flooding on them. Sasuke could hear Naruto shiver as the rain chilled him to his feminine bones. Sasuke stopped, and Naruto turned to look at him.

"What is it, Sasuke-teme? Come on, let's go!" Naruto said. Sasuke ignored Naruto and took his coat off, putting it on Naruto's shoulders.

"Sasuke-teme, why did you... I don't need this!" Naruto said, pushing it back to Sasuke, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto and put it back on him.

"Come on, you need that more then me." Sasuke said, urging Naruto to keep on running. Naruto followed behind him.

As they got to their room, Sasuke unlocked it and walked inside, Naruto falling in after him.

"Uh, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked, pulling the coat off and handing it to Sasuke.

"Yeah, dobe?" Sasuke responded curiously.

"Thank you." Naruto managed to say, keeping his smile cute and innocent.

Sasuke smiled back at Naruto. "You're welcome, dobe." He said, but without his usual cold voice. "We have to get ready for class." Sasuke muttered, and Naruto nodded.

Sasuke wondered which Naruto was truly Naruto. Or, were either of Naruto's sides that Sasuke had seen been the real Naruto?

**A/N: I hope you liked it, this is yaoi but I don't want to move it too fast! I update every week but it goes on and off, so I might have it on earlier, and maybe I will have it on later!**

**Final B/N: I am the true beta!! Bwuahahahaha!!**


	2. A Loud Awakening

**HELLO EVERYONE! PLEASE ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER BUT BE PATIENT FOR THE YAOI BECAUSE IT ISN'T COMING THIS FAST! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Naruto looked at the sky, it was going to rain. The misty grey clouds gave Naruto an uncomforting feeling. He started walking towards the only place he really felt like he knew. As he walked, he felt droplets of water begin to fall onto his uncontrollable blonde hair. He looked up and saw the small, broken down house. Filled with all his life memories, filled with his childhood. The house Naruto had grown up in, all alone. This was actually the first time he had shared a room with anyone. When he was really young and didn't know how to walk or speak, he lived in an orphanage, but he never shared his room. People had said it would be better to give him room, to let him grow for himself. He walked towards the house, that no one lived in. He rubbed his finger against the comforting bumpy rocks that the house was made of. Naruto looked at the door curiously. He opened it up and walked inside. It was dark, and empty. Naruto quickly took out his lighter, and lit up the room. It was empty, so he moved on. He walked into the kitchen, and started rumedging through the cupboards, they were all empty other then some very old and very moldy ramen.

Naruto looked towards a door, the door to his room. He walked up to it, and opened it. He looked around, the bed was still there, but the dresser was gone. Naruto walked over to the bed and sat on it. There was a cracking noise, and Naruto felt the bed break under him. He fell to the ground, and then he saw a slip of paper. He reached for it, and unfolded it. He immediatly remembered when he had recieved it. It had been anonoumos. It was someone that Knew Naruto well, though. Because when Naruto started living alone, when he was fourteen, he didn't know anything about himself. The letter had all of his past and his personal information. If he had never recieved the message, Naruto would have started a new personallity. He would have lived the rest of his life being someone else.

The anonoumos person had written it to 'The Fox Child'. Naruto had suspected that to be some kind of nickname. Naruto re-read the letter, it reasured him. Since he accidently left this behind, he had almost forgotten who he was. The hand writing was messy, it had taken Naruto awhile to read it clearly. Naruto looked at his watch, it was 1:57 AM, hopefully Sasuke would be asleep.

The fox boy picked himself up. _I guess I should bring the letter with me, so I don't forget who I am._ Naruto walked out of the house, and was pelted with rain immediatly. After walking a few steps, he was dripping wet. He started running from the house, not looking back. Naruto approched the door to the dorm building, and pulled it. He was shocked when it wouldn't open. Since when did the dorms lock? His dorm was on floor 13. It was the highest floor. Could he climb well enough?

Naruto walked to the other side of the building. He spotted his window, the light was on. He could get Sasuke to open for him. But, he might have to explain why he hadn't been there all day. _Wait! Sasuke doesn't care about me or anything to do with me_. Naruto smiled, there was a fire escape, but it would be slippery. The rain was still pounding, Naruto's face was beginning to turn a tomato color.Naruto slipped his personal information into his pocket. He walked towards the fire escape, and started climbing up. He approched the tenth window, and then suddenly slipped. Naruto fell backwards, but grabbed the fire escape. He was back on the seventh floor. Growling, he started climbing again. Naruto looked into the window of his dorm, Sasuke was on his computer. Naruto suddenly slipped again, and instead of grabbing the fire escape, he grabbed the window sill. He hung of it, struggling, the rain pelting hard on his red face. Naruto grabbed the fire escape again, and pounded on the window harshly. Sasuke didn't look up, so Naruto knocked again. Sasuke still didn't respond, Naruto pounded the window with his fist. He looked back at Sasuke, and almost screamed with anger as he noticed Sasuke had headphones in his ears.

"DAMN!" Naruto shouted, and he started pounded his hand on the window. His eyes were closed, and he was holding on to the fire escape with one hand. Sasuke stood up, and took his headphones out of his ear. Naruto slammed on the window as hard as he could, and Sasuke walked towards the window. He opened it up and raised his eyebrow at Naruto.

"Oi, dobe. Why are you on the fire escape?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"The door to the building was locked, now help me in!" Naruto ordered impatiently.

"Why are you getting back so late?" Sasuke pursuide. Naruto growled, and then slammed his hand on the wall. It was jagged and it made Naruto yelp in pain, and he fell backwards. Sasuke reached his hand out, and caught Naruto by his collar. "Come back before twelve, because I'm not letting you in next time." Sasuke said, grabbing both Naruto's hands and pulling him into the dorm. "Your soaking dobe, go get changed." The Uchiha ordered, slamming the window shut.

Naruto mutterd something and then went towards his dresser, plucking some pajama bottoms from it. He walked into the bathroom, and locked the door behind him. Naruto slipped his wet clothes off, and dried himself with a towel. He put his pajama pants on, and took the imformation out of his pocket, it hadn't gotten wet. He slipped it into his pants and casually walked out of the bathroom.

"Dobe, pick your clothes up off the bathroom floor." Sasuke ordered, Naruto mutterd something and went to get his clothes. He picked them up and put them in his clothes hamper. Naruto walked towards his bed, and sat down. He put the covers over himself, took the paper out of his pants, and slipped it under his matress. Sasuke couldn't get it unless he was looking, and if Sasuke was looking, he would have to explain why to Naruto. With the thought of Sasuke being cornered, Naruto drifted into sleep.

NEXT DAY;;

Sasuke awoke, feeling some vibration. His eyes cracked open slowly, focusing on the blob jumping up and down on his bed. The colourful blob was screaming Sasukes name and jumping on him. "SASUKE! GET UP! SASUKE?" The colourful blob stopped jumping. "Sasuke, you have been sleeping forever! Get up! I know you're smart but you can't afford to miss all your classes! If I were you, I would get ready for your next class seeing as you have already missed your first two classes." Sasuke groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. There was Naruto, sitting at the end of Sasukes feet looking at him with a worried expression.

"Eh.. Dobe? What time is it?" Sasuke asked, sitting up in his bed cluelessly. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke angrilly.

"It is 12:51! I missed my lunch and I have been trying to get you up for almost an hour! You missed your first two classes and you have nine minutes to get ready for your next class and get to the class room." Naruto told him. Sasuke groaned and fell back in his bed.

"There is no point in going then." He told Naruto stubbornly.

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto shouted into the Uchiha's ear, Sasuke ignored him. "I SPENT ALL THIS TIME TRYING TO GET YOU UP FOR YOUR SAKE, NOW GET UP OR ELSE!" Naruto ordered, Sasuke sat up and grinned at him.

"Or else what, dobe? What can you do to me?" Sasuke asked Naruto, Naruto pouted angrily. Sasuke layed back on the bed with a winning smirk on his face. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to bed. But just when he was about to drift into sleep, he heard a moan. The moans got louder and louder and then there was gasps and screams and more moans.

"S-AA-SUKE!" Naruto moaned Sasukes name. "SAASUKE! EH, AHH! SASUKE! MMN!" Naruto moaned again, louder this time, so everyone in all the other dorms could hear him.

"Fine, dobe. You win this time. But I am the superior and I will win." Sasuke stated, getting up and walking towards his dresser.

**Thank you for reading . I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize for taking so long, I had to find a new editor and it took awhile.. But I think this editor is doing great so it was worth it. I will most likely not take as long next time. I will usually take about 2-4 days, not 2 weeks! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Regret

**I hope you guys like this chapter : DDDDDDD PLEASE ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto kept on hearing thoughs loud screams, who was screaming? Why were they screaming? The screams were loud, and they echoed in Naruto's head. He felt someone nudge him, but the screams didn't stop.

"Dobe!" Sasuke said angrily, giving Naruto another shove. "Wake up you idiot! Stop screaming, it is just a nightmare!" Sasuke told him, _I was making thoughs screams?_ Naruto couldn't stop though; the loud and terrified screams wouldn't subside from his mouth.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked slowly, Naruto stopped screaming. _He called me by my real name... _Naruto's eyes cracked open..

"Sorry teme." Naruto told Sasuke. He started to rise, then collapsed.

"You're such..." Sasuke trailed off, Naruto gave him a curious look. "A dobe." Sasuke said, standing up and going towards Naruto's dresser.

"What do you want to wear today?" He asked Naruto, there was no response. "A black T-shirt then. With these pants, and these socks, and..." Sasuke trailed off as he picked Naruto's outfit. "Okay dobe, here are your clothes, put them on and let's get to breakfast." He said, Naruto nodded and started undressing. He put on his new boxers and the tight black pants Sasuke had picked out for him, and the black T-shirt, and the... Orange socks? That was so unlike Sasuke! Naruto slipped on his black chucks and tried to stand up, but he collapsed on his bed again. "What is wrong with you today?" Sasuke asked, picking Naruto up, and then setting his feet on the floor. "I will... Help you walk." Sasuke announced, and with his hands around Naruto's then Sasuke lead Naruto to the cafeteria. Naruto tried to be as independent as he could but whenever he tried to breakaway from Sasuke, he would stumble to the ground. At last they reached the cafeteria, and as soon as the Uchiha was in site of all his friends, he let go of Naruto's hands and walked to the lunch line. Naruto almost fell to the ground right there, but Shikamaru was behind him and he assisted Naruto to their loser table.

"What's wrong with you today?" Shikamaru asked, though he didn't really care.

"I don't know.. I woke up like this and I haven't been able to walk yet." Naruto explained.

"Oh, what a bummer." Shikamaru muttered, picking at the dry eggs that were on his plate.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba said as he joined there table. "Why are you wearing all black?" He asked, Naruto just shook his head. Sai leaned over the side of the table so his face was close to Naruto's.

"Naruto-kun, you should go get some food, before all the... Good stuff is taken," He said, grimacing at 'the good stuff' on his plate.

"I'm not hungry." Naruto said. "I'm going to go to class early." He announced, and stood up.

"Your first class is with Orochimaru-sensei." Shino warned. Naruto's face twisted into a look of disgust.

"I know, hopefully I can be in the same room as him without being murdered." Naruto said, winking at his friends and wobbling out of the cafeteria. As Naruto approached Orochimaru's room, he felt a pain in his ribs, and he gasped loudly, Orochimaru looked towards Naruto.

No going back now.

"Naruto.. What are you doing here? Why are you early?" Orochimaru asked, sneering hatefully at Naruto as he walked into the room. "Well, seeing as you're here now.. You can clean the white board for me." Orochimaru ordered, throwing Naruto a cloth and white board cleaner. Naruto started scrubbing the board violently without objection. "Careful Uzumaki, I don't want you to break the board in half, just get it clean." Orochimaru said sarcastically. Naruto ignored Orochimaru, though. He was in his own little world. Naruto jumped up as he heard the bell ring, class was going to start.

"That is enough, Uzumaki. Go sit down." Orochimaru ordered, Naruto did as commanded, and sat down in the seat in the back corner. He sat motionless as he saw everyone come into class. The class held forty students. The only people he knew were Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Temari, and Neji. None of which talked to him, other then Shino, but Shino rarely talked. Naruto saw as all of the people he knew sit in the front seats, furthest from him. Naruto was... so hated by everyone. He had never cared, but it was really starting to get to him. He didn't know why, but he felt a ting of pain as thoughs six people talked amongst themselves.

"Okay class. I know how much you love science! Well, it's time I assign partners for your project." Orochimaru announced, there were groans and grunts, but he ignored them. Orochimaru started naming of people who were partnered up, Naruto didn't pay attention. "Uchiha Sasuke, with... Ino. And, Uzumaki Naruto with... Neji." Orochimaru smirked as Neji held a look of disgust on his pale face. Orochimaru continued to name of partners, and Naruto's heart started to ache more when he heard Neji and Sasuke insulting him.

"That is all of the people. You can get into you're partners and discuss what subject you're doing, your choices are on the board." Orochimaru told them, and went to mark some science tests. Neji stood up and walked over to Naruto's desk.

"I want to do Water Pollution." Neji announced, snearing hatefully at Naruto, "I will come to your dorm so we can get the project started." Neji told him.

"Fine." Naruto mumbled, like he cared what he was doing for his science project.

"Good. I will just go with Sasuke and start the project in your dorm, I don't think you're going to be of much help anyways." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I will just get in your way." Naruto said sarcastically.

"I will be getting an A on this project, which means you will have to get an A on this project." Neji told Naruto, and stormed towards Orochimaru. For the remainder of Science class, Naruto slept.

"UZUMAKI?" Naruto jolted up, he was in science class, and Orochimaru was standing over him. "Come see me after class. I will teach you everything you should have learned while you were sleeping." Naruto nodded as he stood up. He picked up his binder and stumbled out of the class.

**Later-**

Naruto walked along the side walk, it was 8:00 PM, and he was heading back to his dorm. He had decided Neji could wait; he wasn't going to be much help anyways. As he approached the doors to the dorm house, he remembered how Sasuke had talked about him. He was so angry with Sasuke! Well, he was really sad. Naruto trotted sadly up the stairs. He unlocked the door to his dorm and walked in. Sasuke was on his bed, doing homework. And Neji was on Naruto's bed, doing their project. They seemed to be having an intense conversation about something educational. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, and then started typing again.

"I told you I was going to come here today, why did you arrive so late?" Neji questioned angrily. "Does he always arrive this late?" Sasuke nodded, and gave Naruto a look of disgust.

"One time, he went through the window because the house was locked. It was past midnight!" Neji and Sasuke both gave Naruto a hateful look.

"You seem to be having fun without me. I think I'm going to leave.." Naruto muttered.

"No, I'm not doing the whole project by myself." Neji told him, Naruto sighed and sat down beside Neji, helping him the best he could. Which was actually a lot because he was doing all Neji would let him do.

**Later-**

"I have to go now." Neji stated, "It's 11:00 PM." He told them, shutting off his computer and standing up. "You're the one person I really hoped I wouldn't be partnered up with, but at least you're doing something." Neji muttered, and walked out of there dorm.

Naruto's eyes grew cold and sad as he concentrated on glaring at Sasuke.

"Why are you glaring at me, dobe?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto didn't answer, but continued to glare. "Are you angry with me?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, Naruto nodded. "Well you have no right to be, why are you angry with me?" Naruto glared harder at Sasuke.

"You insulted me and ignored me in class and everywhere else." Naruto stated sadly. Sasuke rose an eyebrow at him.

"So? Neji insults you more then I do, are you mad at him? Why can't I insult you? I told you already I never want to be your friend; you're the biggest loser in our school! I don't want to be your friend Naruto. I will never be your friend, so I can ignore you all I want! And I have to tell you the truth, I really hate you. You're annoying and you're stupid and I can't even have a civilized conversation with you! Right now you're angry with me because I insulted you! I only called you what you are! Anyways, we will never be friends." Sasuke said, by now he was sitting up and nearly spitting these words at Naruto and each word held so much hate in it. Naruto felt the wetness of tears, was he really going to cry?

"Right, sorry.. I forgot." Naruto said hoarsely. "I'm going to take a shower." Naruto muttered as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

Sasuke watched as Naruto did so, he looked so sad. Had he been to rough? Is that really how he felt about Naruto? He didn't know what he felt about Naruto, but there was no going back after you say something like that.

"Sorry, dobe. I didn't.. I didn't mean it." Sasuke whispered, he could feel a pit of shame at the bottom of his stomach. What had he just done? How was Naruto going to act towards him now... Sasuke held his breath. _Even a stupid dobe doesn't deserve to be treated like this... I'm sorry Naruto. You are annoying, and stupid, maybe I just haven't seen the real you. I guess I will never see the inner Naruto now that I pushed you so far back, maybe I won't even talk to you again. I have never felt bad for making other's hurt. Why are you any different? I don't like you, so why do I care?_

Sasuke laid himself on his bed, maybe sleeping would make his guilt fade. Sasuke fell into a deep sleep with the comforting thought that when he woke up Naruto would be that annoying child again.

_"Sasuke-kun?" A pained voice asked Sasuke, who groaned in response. "Sasuke-kun? Help me Sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN?" Sasuke looked at the blonde boy, who was now being strapped to a wall by Sasuke's hated brother, Itachi. _

_"Sasuke, why won't you help this boy? I thought he was you're friend.. I thought you, cared about him.. Was I wrong? Will you care if I kill this young boy?" Itachi asked in a sarcastic voice._

_"Yes, go ahead! Kill him! He isn't my problem, I don't care about him! Just make the sharp pain in my chest subside!" Sasuke ordered._

_"If you have a hurt, then you do care about him?" Sasuke shook his head, falling to his knees and coughing up the reminder of the pool of blood in his mouth. "Okay Sasuke, if you're sure." Itachi said as he took out a sword and pierced it into the blonde's skin._

_"Sasuke-kun?? Help me Sasuke-kun! Save me Sasuke-kun!" Naruto screamed as the sound of dripping started. Naruto's mouth filled with blood and he started to cough it up. Itachi took the sword out, and pierced it into the blonde's flesh once again. "SASUKE-KUN!!" Naruto screamed. His breath was heavy and full of coughs and cries. Eventually, after repeated stabs, Naruto's breathing stopped, as he died._

_"He is dead now little brother, I must go now. Good bye." Itachi said, and disappeared. _

_"Uhh." Sasuke groaned as he spat out more blood. "Why is the pain still here? Why does it continue to hurt more?" He asked himself, violent sobs coming from his mouth. He dragged himself towards Naruto's dead corpse, touching the boy's bloody face. The pain in seeing the dobe dead hurt Sasuke more and more. Why had he let Itachi kill Naruto? Sasukes chest moved up and down as he struggled to breath. He collapsed on Naruto's dead body, and began sobbing harder. "I'm so sorry Naruto..!" Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's shirt, he was crying! How feminine.. Sasuke heard voices and he subsided his sobs._

_"Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura asked as she approached him. "What happened to Naruto?" She asked him worriedly. "Have you been crying?" She asked curiously._

_"Naruto is dead..." Sasuke said, to remind himself more then to tell Sakura._

_"We have to get his body somewhere different before it starts to rot." Sakura told him as she picked up Naruto's corpse. _

_"Let me carry him!" Sasuke ordered as he took Naruto's body and placed it on his back. "Let's head back to the school, they will know what to do." Sasuke muttered as they started to walk towards the school._

_---Once they are at the school---_

_Sasuke placed Naruto's body on Kakashi's desk._

_"What happened to him?" Kakashi asked, no emotion in his voice._

_"My brother killed him.." Sasuke said, biting his lip to stop himself from letting out sobs._

_"Oh. Well we better phone the hospital and get his corpse cleaned, and then we can arrange a funeral." Kakashi said, his eyes full of nothingness, did anyone care about Naruto? Obviously not... Sasuke faded out of the real world as Kakashi phoned the hospital and reported that Naruto was dead._

_Sasuke was going to be in his own little world for the next few days..._

_---Day Of the Funeral---_

_Sasuke buttoned his black pants and tucked in his white shirt, then he put the black shirt over top and buttoned it. He was wearing a black suit to Naruto's funeral. He arranged his tie and fixed his hair. He walked out of his house and locked the door, getting into his car and driving towards the cemetery. As he approached, his heart sunk further into his chest as he noticed no one else was there. _

_He had never known how alone Naruto had really been, until now. Sympathy filled Sasuke's tears as he cried, but he stopped himself from sobbing, and he walked towards the funeral._

_"Hello, welcome to the funeral. Are you here for Uzumaki Naruto?" The priest asked Sasuke, Sasuke nodded. The priest led Sasuke to a grave stone, and said the prayers, then left Sasuke to mourn. Sasuke did mourn, he mourned for countless hours, standing there thinking of the stupid dobe that he barely new, he had told Naruto he didn't want to get to know him, he regretted that. Eventually, Sasuke sobbed. He didn't even know Naruto, but he felt so guilty, it was his fault Naruto was dead. Sasuke stood up after many hours, and walked away, he continued to walk. He walked, not aware of his surroundings, he just, walked... Eventually, he bumped into someone._

_"Sasuke-kun! Haha! Watch where you're going Sasuke-kun!" A familiar voice said, Sasuke's heart melted as he looked up._

_"Naruto? You're okay?" Sasuke asked, Naruto gave Sasuke a curious look._

_"Of course I'm not okay Sasuke-kun! And it is all you're fault." Naruto whispered as his skin began to rot and his eyes and mouth began to bleed._

_"Help me Sasuke-kun!" Naruto screamed, and began to cackle loudly like a witch._

Sasuke jolted up, it had just been a nightmare! Sasuke almost cried because he was so shocked, and so happy! Naruto wasn't dead! Sasuke had a huge sincere smile on his face, he looked towards Naruto's bed. His heart sunk again, Naruto wasn't in his bed.

"This isn't a dream.." Sasuke told himself, he new this was not a dream. Sasuke stood up and started searching the dorm; there was absolutely no sign of Naruto!

"Please don't be dead dobe.. Don't die without me telling you I'm sorry! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!" Sasuke screamed, "I'm sorry Naruto.." Sasuke said to nothing. "Please come back, and be alive!" Sasuke bagged.

There was a loud banging on the door, Sasuke jolted up. _Who could it be this late other then Naruto?_ Sasuke walked towards the door, and slowly opened it. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. The sight of the person at the door hurt Sasuke and he stepped back.

**Sorry I had to leave it there I will update ASAP though.**


	4. Becoming Closer

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER**

The shaking body fell down so quickly, and Sasuke was so shocked that it fell right on top of him and Sasuke himself fell to the ground. It took about eight minutes for reality to get into Sasuke's head, but when the shock eased of, he realized that what he had dreamt had not been a nightmare, it had been a vision. Well, maybe Itachi didn't hurt Naruto, actually, it was probably someone else. And Naruto wasn't that hurt, there was almost no way Naruto could die, it was just a little bleeding and a lot of bruising. But Sasuke was too scared to note any of that, so the first thing he did was scream.

Sasuke screamed really loud. And once he was done, he looked down at the bruised and bloody Naruto.

"Dobe? Are you alright?" Sasuke shook Naruto's delicate body violently, so unaware of his surroundings to notice Naruto was fast asleep. Sasuke stood up, laying Naruto gently on the ground, and went for the phone. He dialed in the well known three numbers and waited.

"Konoha police station how may we help you?" A feminine voice asked over the receiver.

"I NEED YOU TO BRING AN AMBULANCE TO THE KONOHA UNIVERSITY DORM HOUSE IMMEDIATLY!" Sasuke screamed, there was a little gasp of pain on the other end.

"Okay sir, come down. We will send one immediately. Is it an emergency?" Sasuke nodded. "Sir? Is it an emergency?" The woman asked again. Sasuke suddenly remembered he was on a phone.

"Oh, yes, HURRY!" He ordered and hung up the phone. "It's okay Naruto, you will be fine." Sasuke told the unconscious boy, picking him up and carrying him down the stairs and out of the dorm house.

About five minutes past, and then an ambulance pulled up. The man looked at Sasuke, and without saying a word, he took Naruto's body, put it in the ambulance, got Sasuke in, and drove off. The man didn't seem to be interested in Naruto's condition, but instead he stared curiously at Sasuke. "Don't you think you should try and save the boy?" Sasuke asked angrily, the man shook his head.

"Son, don't send us out here for no reason. This kid looks like he got into a fist fight, you didn't need to phone and get an ambulance, and actually, you didn't even need to bring him to the hospital." The man said quirking an eyebrow at the Uchiha. Sasuke stared blankly at the wall, reality finally taking it all in. Naruto was probably beaten up, Sasuke sighed, he had been so wrapped up in his dream, and he hadn't even really seen Naruto's condition.

"Sorry, sir." He mumbled, the man just laughed at him, laughed for a long while.

-----

Sasuke tapped his legs impatiently on the uncomfortable chair. He had been waiting for thirteen minutes and he was beginning to loose hope! A loud swing of a door made him look up, and as soon as he did, his heart felt as light as a feather. There was Naruto, wearing a few bandages. Other then that, he was fine. Smiling as he sucked on his yellow colored sucker. Sasuke didn't stand to greet Naruto, he didn't even smile. He just looked like himself, cool and uncaring. Naruto didn't flinch at the reaction, his smile just became larger and more clown like.

"Sasuke-teme, you're so stupid. Why did you send an ambulance for me?" Naruto asked, blinking at Sasuke as if he were an alien.

"Shut up dobe, let's go." Sasuke said, standing up and walking out of the hospital, Naruto followed. In the small amount of time Sasuke had waited for Naruto to come out of the doctor's room, he had been thinking. Why did he have to say sorry to the dobe? He didn't do anything, well, what he had said was cruel and heartless. But it was true! Naruto and Sasuke were not friends, they never would be. Sasuke was only reminding the dobe of that. So he would not be saying sorry, ever. He would never say sorry to Uzumaki Naruto, any horrible thing he could do, he would never say sorry.

Sasuke and Naruto walked, for a long time. It may have been smarter to call for a cab, or catch a bus. But, neither suggested it, so it never happened. It was raining, neither were wearing coats. They were soaking when they finally approached there dorm house, dripping from every curve in there bodies. Sasuke was actually becoming angry, though he was standing beside the dorm house, he had to stop and breathe so he could cool himself before he exploded. Breathing in and out, in and out... Sasuke's hand reached out and grabbed the door handle aggressively, and he pulled. The result, it did not open.

He pulled again.

And again.

And again.

Eventually, his face turned a tomato color and he let out an impatient yell. He could feel his blood boil, and Naruto tensed and moved away from his roommate as the air around them turned tenser and more awkward, Sasuke looked to Naruto as he backed away. Naruto looked - Frightened. Scared. Scared of Sasuke. Scared for Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme?" He asked in a small, innocent voice, trying to keep Sasuke from ringing his skinny neck, which - He could do. Sasuke only gave Naruto an impatient look, and he growled. As soon as Naruto's face creased with worry, Sasuke gave him a frightened look.

"I'm, sorry." Sasuke said apologetically, his voice hoarse and only a loud whisper. "It's just; I want to get into the dorm and, sleep." Sasuke whispered in a strained voice. He saw that Naruto's gaze became empathetic. _Did something in my voice insist that this dobe pity me? Am I that... Pathetic? _

"I understand. But, I suppose, we won't be getting in. Because, if both of us are out here, who will be there to let us in when we climb up the fire escape?" Sasuke nodded, and without noticing, suppressed a small chuckle. Naruto gave a wide fox like smile. "Then I think our best intention be to go find somewhere that might, shield us from the rain?" Sasuke hesitated to respond to Naruto's suggested, but he agreed, and they headed to find somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked in a gentle voice, something the dobe had done or said had made the young Uchiha light spirited, maybe even... Happy, or, at least, he felt happiness. Naruto started to giggle, but only shook his head in response.

"You'll see!" Naruto chirped, Sasuke smirked at his companion's enthusiasm. The young fox boy's smile widened and he took Sasuke's hand and started to run.

The rain bolted on Sasuke's pale face as he was dragged through the streets of Konoha. A smile graced his lips, you could be happy with someone, without like them, right? Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, there eyes met and there was a loud nose. All at once, the shocking nose bolted through Sasuke's mind and a car drove past them, nearly hitting them. Sasuke protectively shielded Naruto, resulting on both college boys tumbling over each other and falling hard on the ground. "What was that?" Naruto asked, trying to hide his fear, but not succeeding.

"Come down, dobe." Sasuke ordered reassuringly, "It was only thunder. We better hurry, though. When there is thunder, there is usually lightning too." Sasuke said, his smile disapearing and his eyebrows furrowing into a look of worry. Naruto nodded, and stood up, dragging Sasuke up with him. Again, Naruto ran, hand in hand with his rival, running from something, but, nothing at the same time. Running from something that wasn't there, and never would be. Running so that nothingness wouldn't catch up.

_Just run._

Naruto remembered when he was ordered to, run, and never look back. Something that resulted in him being alone, so alone, for the rest of his life. Up to this point, he had been alone, and there was a feeling lurking in the darkest part of him, something that told him he would always be alone.

_Just run._

That fateful, horrible night, the night that had changed everything. So Naruto had run, he had run like a coward. He had run, he had run fast, the tears streaking his face and the wind made his hair fly into his eyes. He ran, blindly ran. He ran into people, cars, he ran into the horses that carried carriages. He ran, fast. He didn't care, as long as it would end soon, but it didn't. It never ended, and Naruto new it would never end. That's why; he would always run, run with his eyes shut tight. But he new where he was going, he had come here to many times to forget, he new were he was at every moment, though his eyelids were shut closed, all he could see was darkness..

Naruto slowed down as he felt the wet dirt under his feet. "Are we there?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto opened his eyes. A smile graced his lips as he nodded. "We're in a cemetery?" Sasuke said curiously, Naruto smiled at his roommate.

"Yes, yes, we are in a cemetery." Naruto agreed. "A cemetery with the best biggest tree's in all of Konoha!" He said enthusiastically, Sasuke quirked his eyebrow in question.

"Whatever, dobe. Let's go to that tree then." The young Uchiha ordered, Naruto's smile shrunk, but he agreed, and walked towards shelter. Sasuke followed, amused by Naruto's sudden change. As they approached the big oak tree, the feeling of rain hitting hard on their cold wet bodies stopped. The oak tree didn't even drip; it was like a hot spring night. "Hey, Naruto?" Naruto looked towards Sasuke. "Don't you feel kind of, you know, scared? All alone in a graveyard at night time?" Sasuke said in a sarcastic voice. _Is he trying to scare me?_

"No, not at all. I'm not alone anyway. You're with me Sasuke-teme! The graveyard isn't scary, people are just stupid. It's were soles rest sometimes, yes. But it's not like every bodies spirit is out to get you, right? So, no, I'm not scared." Naruto said, smiling at Sasuke's surprised look.

"Oh, I thought you would be." Sasuke muttered, and laid down on his side. Naruto's squinted his eyes and gave Sasuke a silly smile. Sasuke didn't return the smile, his eyes shut slowly, and he was suddenly in a fast sleep.

_Just run._

Should Naruto run? Should he run and leave Sasuke all alone under a big oak tree in the middle of a cemetery? No. He wouldn't run, not for a second time. He would not make that mistake again. Naruto looked towards Sasuke, it seemed he could never wake up, from the way he looked, so peaceful. Naruto closed his eyes, stood up, and started walking. Started walking, but not running. And then, started singing.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own _

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

By the time Naruto was finished the song, he was there. He didn't know where he was when he was walking, but he knew where he would end up. The young boy looked at the gravestone in disbelief; he had never visited it before. His parents resting place. What was the reason? Naruto had never known, but he now realized it. He had never come here because, he couldn't really face the fact they had really left this world, left him. He could feel their presence now, telling him to move on, to forget them and live happily. He was fighting, fighting the tears back, fighting his heart from shattering. But he couldn't, the tears spilled out of his eyes and wet his face, dripping down his already wet neck and down his shirt.

"Don't you see? I can't forget you, you're the only people that ever loved me, or, you are the only people that would have loved me, if you got the chance. Maybe if you were around when I was growing up I wouldn't be such a failure!" Naruto screamed at the two gravestones, the two beautiful gravestones. His mother said - _Beloved wife and mother. _His fathers said - _Beloved husband and father._

They were beloved, they were beloved to Naruto. Important people, smart, elegant, beautiful, kind, loving, thoughtful, selfless. Thoughs were the traits he suspected his parents to have. He had never had the time to show his love, they had died too early. He was making up for it now, he loved them dearly, and there wandering souls new that. They new he loved them, and he hoped they loved him.

"The pain is common, but it still hurts, right here." Naruto whispered, placing his palm on his heart, he could feel the beat, fast, dangerous, painful. "I wish I was Uchiha Sasuke. His life is perfect, he has it really great. Good, loyal friends. All the girls like him; he is sure a handsome one. Probably a loving family, smart. Teacher's favorite, successful. Important, known..." Naruto faded out, lost in his thoughts. "Yeah, he has _everything_ I don't have." Naruto muttered, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Well, good bye.. For now, at least. I will come back, soon." With that said Naruto departed the two graves and headed for the oak tree. There was a slight movement in the bushes, but Naruto just ignored it, thinking it was maybe an animal.

By the time the young fox boy got back to the warm and comforting tree, Sasuke was awake, wide awake. His eyes were wide, staring at nothing. He was hunched against the tree. For a moment, it looked as though he was slightly delusional, but Naruto thought twice and decided Sasuke was sane as any successful young man would be.

"Sasuke-teme? You're awake, and I thought you would never wake up!" Naruto said scornfully, in a kind of joking attitude, though he was dead serious.

"Where did you go." Sasuke asked blankly, Naruto suspected it wasn't a question. For Sasuke seemed to already know, from the tone in his voice.

"Just for a little walk. Movement makes you less cold, you know?" Sasuke nodded at Naruto's obvious fact. Naruto turned his head curiously at the way his rival was acting, then, subconsciously, collapsed on the ground. Sasuke looked at Naruto thoughtfully, shaking his head and grimacing at the young boy, who was now in a heap on the ground. Naruto's face turned an unripe tomato color. "Sorry, just, so tired." Sasuke nodded, and leaned on the tree for support. Naruto smiled at his companion, laying himself on the ground, and, slowly, fading into a series of unforgettable dreams, or nightmares..

_-------------_

_"Naruto?" Someone asked, Naruto opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them tiredly. He came face to face with a look alike, but, older, and more, manly. The man smiled at him. "Come on, son. We're going to go to the beach and have a picnic! We can bring the ball and play catch, too!" The man suggested eagerly, Naruto suspected something. _

_"Dad?" The handsome man leaned closer to Naruto._

_"Yeah, son? What is it?" The man asked, so this was Naruto's **father**... A smile graced the young fox child's feminine features, as he jumped up enthusiastically. Suddenly, a beautiful woman, with the same body shape, nose, lips, shoulders, legs, stomach, walked in. Her smile was also the same as his, gentle, kind, and playful. Naruto wiggled himself out of his bed, and fell right in front of his mother. The warm laugh made Naruto's heart rise up, and he stood. _

_"Your clothes are in the bathroom. Go take a quick shower and then get your clothes on! Then come down for breakfast, I already have your bathing suit packed." Naruto nodded, and ran happily out of them room. Naruto entered the bathroom and looked around, so clean! He spotted some clothes laid out for him, a pair of black boxers, blue jeans, and a green T-shirt. All of which, looked clean, he suspected the felt clean and smelled clean, too._

_Naruto shut and locked the door then began stripping his pajamas off. Once he was in only his bare skin, wearing nothing but the heart pendant which dangled loosely from his neck, Naruto pressed on the control, and stepped into the shower. Cold, clean water immediately hit the sensitive skin on his back, making him shiver. The water was refreshing, and Naruto felt wide awake, which was a different from the usual feeling after taking a shower, usually, Naruto felt sick and aching from the dirty smelly water. This time, however, the water changed temperature, it began to feel warm, and Naruto smiled and wet his hair. He turned his head back and forth, searching, searching, until he found the shampoo. It wasn't his usual shampoo, the one that made him smell nice, it was different. Of course, it still smelled as good, no doubt, better then his normal one did. It smelled fruity, but not citrus fruit. It smelled like watermelon, or strawberry, or both! Naruto squirted the wonderful substance out of the small bottle and began to scrub his hair, which was the same, but shorter. Wild, blond, beautiful, it was good hair; Naruto owed that all to his father, of course. Naruto went back under the water, and scrubbed his head free of any remaining shampoo. Naruto found the conditioner immediately, right beside were the shampoo had been. The conditioner didn't smell as great as the shampoo, but still, better then his usual. It smelled of tropical fruit, like coconuts or bananas. Naruto liked to let the conditioner sit and soak in so his hair was **really **soft, like silk! Naruto found a tooth brush, a design of a cartoon fox on it, he new it was his, neither of his parents would have a tooth brush like this, not many adults would. Naruto searched for the toothpaste, and then found it, it was plain mint, which Naruto found convenient, he hated bubble gum shit toothpaste. Naruto then scrubbed his teeth and gums, then his tongue, he spat out the minty taste in his mouth then scrubbed them once again. Once he was happy with the freshness of his breath, he rinsed of the toothbrush, and rinsed his mouth out. Naruto ducked back under the water shooting from the shower head, and rinsed his hair until he knew the conditioner was gone. Naruto found the body wash, it smelled like lemons! His enthusiastic smile grew as he rubbed the yummy smelling substance all over his body, then he ducked under the water again. He giggled as he felt the lemon wash run down his fragile, feminine figure. Naruto gave his hair, body, and teeth one last rinse, and stepped out of the shower. _

_Naruto rubbed himself dry with the towel then began blow drying his hair. The blonde strands flew wildly around his face. Once done, Naruto brushed the blonde strands until his hair was neatly hanging around his fragile pale face. Naruto put on the boxers, then, slipped on his jeans and did them up. He then pulled his green T-shirt on and walked towards the mirror. His mouth fell open in shock at what he saw._

_It was him, but younger, he looked only nine years old! His eyebrows furrowed in worry when he saw his image begin to change, he turned into his father, then his mother, then his face started to mutate and twist and turn into various images. Naruto felt his heart beat quicken and his breath became louder. He ran out of the bathroom, and did not look back._

_When Naruto got out of the bathroom, it was horrible. Why did he have to have something horrible happen to him twice? Why? The tears swelled in his eyes as he saw his parents - Both of them, lying dead on the ground, he saw the pool of blood under them, seeping closer and closer to Naruto._

_"Not again.." Naruto whispered, sob's becoming louder and more distressed. The blood kept on coming closer, closer, closer... "NO!" Naruto screamed, as he felt the blood in between his toes. The pool of blood very quickly devoured Naruto. "NO!"_

_------------------_

"Naruto! Naruto, wake up!" Naruto's eyes fluttered open, and he saw the image of his rival, tired and sleepy, under a big oak tree. "It was just a nightmare." Sasuke told Naruto.

"No, not really. It was more like a reminder."

**: DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Sorry, had to end it there. And, sorry I took so long! So much has been going on and all that... Anyways... I really hope you guys liked reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Song was chasing cars by snow patrol!**


End file.
